HMO, Harvest Moon Online
by hikari-lenlen
Summary: Rin Kagamizu, seorang murid biasa, tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam dunia Harvest Moon! Wah, bagaimana kisahnya sebagai peternak amatir? / Chapter 3: Anak Manja dan Anak Pengecut / Vocaloid x Harvest Moon x SAO / No flame pls
1. Welcome

**N.B: kesamaan ide hanyalah sebuah kebetulan belaka**

* * *

"Akhirnya sudah hari Sabtuuu hahahahaaa!" gadis berambut pirang sebahu itu berteriak senang sambil melemparkan tas nya ke sembarang arah serta melepas kaus kaki bermotif jeruknya, yang mendarat di kepala Nana, kucing kesayangannya. Malangnya, kucing itu pingsan setelah mendapat sambutan dari kaus kaki bau milik gadis itu. Tapi toh, si gadis tidak peduli, ia langsung mengambil _Nintendo DS _nya dan mulai memainkan game kesayangannya: _Harvest Moon: The Tale of __Two Towns_.

* * *

**HMO, Harvest Moon Online**

**a crossover fanfiction by hikari-lenlen**

**Vocaloid (c)YAMAHA and Crypton Future Media**

**Harvest Moon (c)Natsume Inc.**

**Sword Art Online (c)Reki Kawahara**

**Pair: Rin K. x Len K.**

* * *

**Rin P.O.V**

Hai semua! Sedang apa kalian? Kuharap kalian baik-baik saja, aku sendiri sedang main game— oh! Maaf atas ketidak sopananku. Sebelum memulai sebuah cerita, kita harus memperkenalkan diri, bukan? Baiklah, namaku Rin Kagamizu, seorang murid SMP kelas 2 biasa. Umurku 14 tahun, lahir tanggal 27 Desember. Aku suka makan jeruk. Dan yang paling utama adalah... aku suka main game RPG. Oh tidak, maksudku bukan game yang melibatkan pedang atau pertarungan yang suka dimainkan para lelaki, tapi game berladang dan berternak seperti _Harvest Moon _ini.

Seperti biasa, aku sedang masuk ke ID _Harvest Moon: The Tale of Two Towns_-ku saat ini. Baru beberapa menit aku bermain, rasanya ada yang aneh. Sepertinya layar DS ku lebih terang hari ini. Ada apa ya? Ah biarkan saja, aku tetap bisa melihat dengan baik kok. Mataku 'kan nggak minus, hehe...

.

.

.

.

SRIIINGGG

Lho? Seluruh kamarku ikut jadi terang! Begitu pun dengan layar DS ku. Saking terangnya, aku tidak bisa melihat apapun di layar selain warna putih. Dan cahaya itu semakin terang... terang... terang... Sampai akhirnya—

"AAAAAHHHHH!"

Cahaya itu membutakanku, membuat mataku sakit karena kesilauannya. Secara refleks, aku pun menutup mataku.

.

.

.

Dan begitu aku membuka mata, bukan kamarku dan unit _Nintendo DS_ lagi yang kulihat, melainkan—

* * *

**Normal P.O.V  
**

Di depan mata seorang Rin Kagamizu, terhamparlah tempat berumput, dengan jalan setapak di belakang Rin. Tempat itu dipenuhi dengan bunga beraneka warna, mulai dari kuning, putih... dan segala macam tanaman herbal. Tidak jauh dari situ, ada sebuah kolam kecil yang jernih airnya... bahkan sepertinya Rin bisa melihat wajahnya sendiri jika ia berkaca di kolam itu. Tempat ini seperti surga...— tunggu! Rin kenal tempat ini! Ini adalah...

.

.

Puncak gunung yang sering Rin kunjungi dalam game kesukaannya.

.

.

_dalam game kesukaannya._

.

.

"APAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!" teriak Rin dengan suaranya yang melengking itu.

Tanpa Rin sadari, orang-orang disekitarnya juga melakukan hal yang sama. Hah? "_Orang-orang_"? Ya, sekarang banyak sekali orang yang berkumpul di puncak gunung itu. Hampir semuanya mengenakan pakaian yang sama. Eh, bukan, maksudnya _mayoritas_ orang disana mengenakan pakaian yang _hampir_ sama. Sebagian dari mereka mengenakan pakaian ala Eropa, sebagian lainnya berpakaian ala Asia. Rin sendiri? Ia mengenakan dress ala barat selutut berwarna biru muda beserta sebuah apron putih dengan pita merah berlonceng di tengahnya, lengkap dengan pita putih besar yang selalu dipakainya, tetapi kini pita itu berwarna putih kebiruan. Oh ya, apron Rin dilengkapi dengan kantung kecil berbentuk setengah lingkaran di tengahnya—eh kok jadi mirip Doraemon? Yah, intinya begitulah.

Kembali ke ceritanya. Orang-orang itu semuanya panik, juga kebingungan. Ada yang sibuk berdiskusi, berteriak kebingungan, sampai yang mengagumi pemandangan disana pun ada. Tiba-tiba—

"Perhatian semuanya!"

Seketika, semua orang menengadah ke atas, mendapati seorang pemuda—atau wanita berjubah dengan wajahnya yang ditutupi tudung, sedang melayang di angkasa.

"Selamat datang di Harvest Moon Online!" teriak sosok itu sambil merentangkan tangannya.

"A—apaaaa?!"

Reaksi Rin, ia sama kagetnya dengan orang-orang disana, namun ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya, Harvest Moon itu 'kan bukan game online, tapi game DS? Apa pemuda—atau wanita berjubah itu mau meniru tokoh Game Master di anime Sword Art Online? _Who knows~_

"Ini adalah dunia game _Harvest Moon: The Tale of Two Towns_, dimana kalian tidak bisa keluar!"

"Eeeeehhh?!"

"Tapi tenang saja, kalian tidak akan bisa mati, walaupun kalian tercebur ke sungai atau jatuh dari tebing di game ini, tapi kalian tidak mungkin mati."

"Fiuuh~" orang-orang menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Selama kalian berada di dunia ini, waktu di dunia nyata akan berhenti, dan bagaimana caranya kalian bisa keluar dari sini?" sosok berjubah itu melipat tangannya. "Kalian harus... menemukan..."

Semua orang deg degan.

"Menemukan..."

_Deg_

"Menemukaaannnn~"

_Deg_

"CINTA SEJATI~~!"

"EEEEEHHHHHH?!" orang—alias para pemain di dunia game itu terkaget-kaget untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

"Agar permainan semakin seru, data game kalian semua telah ku reset, sekarang kalian hanya punya uang sebanyak 5000 Gold~ Kalau tidak percaya, lihat saja sendiri~"

Seketika itu, muncul layar kecil di depan setiap pemain yang menunjukkan status mereka, inventory yang berisi barang-barang milik mereka (yang saat itu masih kosong), dan tak lupa, terpampang jumlah uang yang mereka miliki, 5000 Gold.

"Jadi... good luck~" kata sosok itu, yang kemudian menghilang.

.

.

.

Semua pemain cuma bisa cengo.

'Orang gaje bertudung tadi itu siapa sih? Gue gak ngerti apa yang dia omongin...' batin para pemain sambil sweatdrop.

* * *

**_Satu jam_**_ **kemudian...**_

Setalah berdiskusi selama satu jam, akhirnya mereka mengerti apa yang harus mereka lakukan. Jadi, orang-orang yang terjebak disana adalah pemain game _Harvest Moon: The Tale of Two Towns_. Mereka semua sedang bermain game, sesaat sebelum masuk ke dunia aneh itu. Dan mereka tidak bisa keluar sampai mereka menemukan—ehm, cinta sejati dalam game itu.

Oh ya, dalam game ini, para pemain bisa memilih desa yang akan menjadi tempat tinggal mereka. Yang pertama adalah desa Bluebell, desa dengan gaya ala Eropa. Mata pencaharian penduduk disini adalah sebagai peternak. Maka, Bluebell adalah tempat yang tepat jika kalian ingin membeli hewan ternak seperti sapi, domba, atau yang lainnya. Rata-rata rumah penduduk pun memiliki kandang ternak yang besar.

Desa Konohana adalah kebalikan dari Bluebell, sebuah desa ala Asia yang bermata pencaharian seperti petani. Jika kalian ingin mendapatkan berbagai macam bibit unggul tanaman, disinilah tempatnya. Tidak seperti Bluebell, desa ini tidak memiliki kandang besar, melainkan ladang yang cukup besar untuk menampung beberapa jenis tanaman dan tiga pohon sekaligus.

Dulu, kedua desa ini berteman baik. Namun, semuanya berubah ketika negara api menyerang—eh bukan, maksudnya sejak festival memasak pertama diadakan. Ketika itu, kedua desa memamerkan masakan daerahnya masing-masing. Setiap desa merasa bahwa masakannya-lah yang terbaik, dan hal itu pertengkaran menyebabkan kedua desa ini mengenai kuliner di desa masing-masing. Lama-kelamaan, sang dewi pun menjadi kesal dan akhirnya, ia meruntuhkan terowongan yang menghubungkan desa itu. Sejak saat itu, kedua desa itu terpisah jauh, satu-satunya cara untuk pergi dari satu desa ke desa lain hanyalah dengan cara mendaki sebuah gunung. Tetapi, empat kali dalam satu musim, kedua desa itu akan bertemu di puncak gunung untuk mengadakan kontes memasak, dimana mereka akan membuktikan masakan desa mana yang lebih enak. Sampai saat ini, hubungan kedua desa itu seperti kucing dan anjing—tidak ada yang mau mengalah dan berdamai.

* * *

Bagaimana dengan Rin? Melihat model pakaiannya, ia tahu kalau ia adalah penduduk desa Bluebell, desa peternakan. Nah, bagaimana kehidupan Rin sebagai penduduk desa Bluebell? Bisakah ia mempersatukan kedua desa itu kembali?

.

.

**To be continued**

* * *

**Nah, bagaimana fanfic baru Hika? xD mumpung ada ide, jadinya Hika cepet-cepet ngetik deh~ tapi kayaknya Hika bakal mundur untuk beberapa saat dari dunia fanfiction, karena Hika mau fokus belajar, maklum sudah kelas 9, hehe... Satu lagi, sebaiknya fic ini dimasukkan ke kategori crossover atau tidak? Sekian dari Hika, kita ketemu lagi di chapter 2~**

**Review, please?**


	2. A Visit From that Konohana Guy

**Hahahaha, pada ke-troll sama chapter 2 yang palsu xDD. Oke, sebagai permintaan maaf, inilah chapter 2 yang asli OwO. Oh iya, terima kasih atas sarannya, fic ini tidak akan Hika masukkan ke kategori crossover~ Sebelumnya, balesan review**

**Kiriko Alicia: oke sip OwO)7 ini sudah lanjut ^^ berarti Alice-san kelas 7 ya? xD**

**Guest: ini sudah update~**

**Kurotori Rei: terima kasih atas fave and follow-nya ^^**

**Tika-chan: nama desa di game nya yang asli memang seperti itu, jadi Hika tidak tahu apa yang dimaksud dengan Bluebell dan Konohana ^^" oke Tika-san juga semangat UN nya ya!**

**Kireina Yume: iya gue PHP wahahahahaa xDD ini sudah update, semoga puas ya!**

**Kurone Ryu: huahahaha ada yang kena PHP xD saya mainnya yang Back To Nature PS 1 dan DS, Wonderful Life, Innocent Life (yang satu ini gak tamat tamat-_-) sama The Tale of Two Towns, yang Hika jadikan fic ^^**

**akanemori: huaaa, Cam itu spouse saya di game ituuu *w* emang kece dia, tapi kalo nge blush ke-keceannya berkurang *digampar* disini gak ada character dari game TToTT, tapi chara voca semua._. Tapi Hika pasti masukin chara penjual bunga kok ^^**

**RinLenLovers: ini suah dilanjutkan, maaf lama menunggu, Hika baru sempat buka komputer sekarang ^^"**

**Xinon: aduh maaf ya kalau joke nya malah bikin marah OnO itu di publish tanggal 2 April dan baru sempet dihapus sekarang... sekali lagi gomenasai! Semoga chapter ini bisa membuat Xinon-san puas**

**Oke let's go to chapter 2~ gausah pake section cerita sebelumnya lagi deh, udah pada tau kan? *eh***

* * *

**HMO, Harvest Moon Online**

**a crossover fanfiction by hikari-lenlen**

**Vocaloid (c)YAMAHA and Crypton Future Media**

**Harvest Moon (c)Natsume Inc.**

**Sword Art Online (c)Reki Kawahara**

**Pair: Rin K. x Len K.**

* * *

**Rin P.O.V**

_"Selamat pagi para pemirsa, disini Rick dengan ramalan cuaca harian! Kita mulai dengan cuaca pada hari ini, tanggal 3 musim semi. Cuaca hari ini sangat cerah, hari yang tepat untuk melakukan berbagai aktivitas baru! Sedangkan untuk ramalan cuaca esok hari—_

**Pip**

Dengan malas, aku mematikan radio kuno yang ada di rumahku. "Huaah, desa kecil memang membosankan~" aku merentangkan tanganku bosan. Ya, kira-kira sudah tiga hari kami semua terperangkap di dalam game Harvest Moon yang satu ini. Awalnya semuanya memang panik dan sedih, namun, sekarang sebagian besar orang-orang sudah _move on, _alias mencoba bertahan hidup_—_meskipun gak ada yang bisa mati sih disini, haha. Maksudnya banyak orang yang mulai mencari nafkah, untuk menambah penghasilan. Para NPC (_Non Player Characters_) memang ditiadakan oleh sang _Game Maste__r_, alias si orang berjubah gak jelas yang muncul tempo hari. Jadi... ya, orang-orang mulai bekerja di toko-toko, malah desa Bluebell sudah menentukan walikota nya.

Mungkin kalian berpikir bahwa aku salah. Desa 'kan pemimpinnya adalah seorang kepala desa, bukan walikota? Soal itu, aku juga tidak tahu. Yang jelas, pemimpin desa (atau kota) di seluruh game Harvest Moon disebut walikota, sekian dan terima kasih.

**_Tok tok tok_**

Oh, tunggu sebentar. Ada tamu di depan, bisakah kita melanjutkan obrolan ini lain kali? Oke, bagus kalau begitu.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V  
**

Masih dengan malas, Rin Kagamizu membuka pintu kayu yang sederhana itu, dan mendapati...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pemandangan horor.

Eh sebenarnya gak gitu horor juga sih. Penasaran?

Baiklah, sebenarnya di depan rumah hanya ada pria biasa_—_ups-mungkin tidak terlalu biasa. Rin hanya bisa mengedip-ngedipkan matanya bingung ketika menjumpai seorang pria yang _sangat _tinggi, berambut ungu panjang, udah gitu diiket kuda pula. Eh, maksudnya bukan berarti rambut pria itu _diiket sama kuda _sih, kira-kira model _ponytail _gitu deh. Bajunya juga aneh, ada dua lapis baju. Dari sini, saya akan menjelaskan bagaimana baju itu terlihat _di mata Rin. _Lelaki itu memakai sejenis baju yang mirip baju rumah sakit, tapi warnanya hitam. Selain itu, dia juga memakai rompi berwarna ungu dengan simbol _yin yang _terpampang di bagian kirinya. Apalagi celananya juga sangat panjang.

"Ini orang planet apaan sih? Baju kek yang lebih bagus, gak usah baju RS juga keles!" batin Rin sweatdrop.

Tunggu, jangan salah sangka dulu! Tadi sudah saya bilang, pakaian lelaki itu terlihat seperti baju RS di mata Rin, tapi sebenarnya nggak gitu juga. Mungkin otak Rin yang sudah error kali ya?

Pandangan Rin dan si pria misterius bertemu sejenak...

.

Dan satu detik kemudian...

**Bruk**

Si lelaki itu menjatuhkan dirinya_—_bukan, lebih tepatnya ia berlutut, tapi bukannya berlutut dia malah terlihat seperti _kepeleset_. Oh, lupakan.

"Salam, Kamui Gakupo dari Konohana!"

.

.

.

Oh, ternyata Kamui Gakupo toh namanya,

.

.

Eh tunggu! Kamui Gakupo... Gakupo... dari KONOHANA!? WTF!?

Demi jeruk cina, orang Konohana mana yang mau datang ke Desa Bluebell, yang_—_seharusnya_—_merupakan rivalnya ini?!

"...K-K-K-Ka-Ka-Kagamizu Rin d-d-dari B-Bluebell!"

"Rin-dono, senang bertemu dengan anda." Gakupo kembali berdiri.

* * *

**_Di dalam rumah__ Rin__  
_**

"G-Gakupo-san silahkan masuk!" Rin buru-buru membersihkan mejanya dengan panik, walaupun sebenarnya tidak ada debu sedikitpun.

"Maaf merepotkan, Rin-dono."

"Ah, akulah yang seharusnya minta maaf! Aku tidak punya makanan sama sekali untuk disuguhkan. Bisa dilihat, ladangku kosong, kandangku juga, dan_—_"

Gakupo terkekeh. "Itulah sebabnya aku berkunjung kesini. Tampaknya _Game Master _telah melengkapi permainan ini dengan sistem '_Gift_'."

"Eh?"

"Cobalah angkat jari telunjukmu, lalu ayunkan ke bawah." instruksi Gakupo.

Rin melakukannya, dan...

**TING**

...muncullah layar kecil di depan Rin yang menunjukkan statusnya, dari barang-barang yang dimilikinya sampai dengan daftar aset kebun yang ia punya, walaupun aset tersebut masih kosong. Mata Rin menjelajahi layar tersebut, ia menyadari adanya _items _baru di _Inventory_-nya.

**Inventory**

**(NEW)**

**Sickle/Lv1  
**

**Hammer/Lv1**

**Hoe/Lv1**

**Axe/Lv1**

**Watering can/Lv1**

**Turnip seeds x 10/1 Star**

"Waah, terima kasih Gakupo-san!" kata Rin girang, lalu ia menyentuh gambar sabit di layar tersebut, dan... gambar itu menghilang, digantikan dengan sabit yang tiba-tiba muncul di tangannya. "Hebaat..." ujar Rin lagi dengan kagum.

"Haha, kata walikota Konohana, desa kami memang sengaja memberikan semua ini gratis untuk orang-orang yang terjebak disini, bertujuan untuk mempermudah kehidupan mereka, terutama untuk mereka yang tidak punya pengalaman beternak maupun bertani." ucap Gakupo.

_'Ternyata desa Konohana tidak seburuk yang kupikirkan...'_ batin Rin. "Eh, apa maksud dari bintang di bibit lobak ini?" tanya Rin sambil mengeluarkan bibit yang dimaksud, sepuluh kantung bibit lebih tepatnya. Jangan kagum dulu, sebab satu kantung hanya cukup untuk satu petak. Aneh bukan? Entahlah, _Game Master_-nya memang kurang waras.

"Itu melambangkan kualitas bibit tersebut." kata Gakupo. "Satu _star_ adalah kualitas terendah, tetapi Rin-dono bisa mendapatkan yang lebih baik dengan menggunakan _fertilizer _yang dibeli dari desa kami, Konohana, seharga 1000 _Gold_." lanjutnya sambil tersenyum.

"Mahal..." gumam Rin pelan. Untung Gakupo tidak mendengarnya,

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku pandai besi dari Konohana. Lain kali berkunjunglah ke desa kami. Sekarang aku pergi dulu." Gakupo keluar dari rumah Rin dan berjalan pergi.

"Arigatou Gakupo-san!"

* * *

**Rin P.O.V, pusat desa Bluebell  
**

**_Satu jam kemudian...  
_**

"Ah, aku sedang malas menanam bibit itu..." kataku kembali bermalas-malasan di kursi di depan kafe. Eh? Mataku terpaku pada papan besar di dekat gedung wali kota. Ya, itu adalah papan tempat orang-orang menempelkan _re__quest_ nya.

Apa itu _re__quest_? Oh, bar kujelaskan. _Request _adalah permintaan-permintaan yang ditulis di kertas kemudian ditempelkan ke sebuah papan besar, yang berisi permintaan untuk melakukan atau mendapatkan hal tertentu. Setiap orang memiliki hak untuk menerima _request _itu. Caranya, mereka tinggal mengambil kertas yang dimaksud, mendapatkan benda yang diminta, kemudian memberikannya kepada sang _requester_, dan... voila! Dapatkan imbalannya!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Masih bingung? Oke, ayo lihat, aku akan mencoba mengambil satu _request_. Umm... yang ini tampaknya bagus.

**Request**

_Requester: Leon_

_Adikku menangis seharian semenjak terjebak disini! Aku butuh serangga Kobane Grasshopper untuk menghiburnya! Aku tinggal di toko ternak Lily Ranch. Terima kasih sebelumnya.  
_

**Reward**

_200 Gold  
_

_15 Chicken Feed_

Hum, jadi intinya aku harus memberikan Kobane Grasshopper_—_sejenis belalang kepada Leon, dan ia akan memberikan pakan ayam dan uang untukku. Baiklah, aku akan ke gunung untuk menangkap belalang itu!

* * *

**_Di gunung  
_**

Hum... Kobane... Kobane... belalang itu punya ciri khas, berwarna hijau, sayap kecil_—_ah itu dia! Dengan sigap, aku berlari ke arah semak-semak dimana belalang itu berada. Aku membuka tanganku, bersiap untuk menangkapnya, dan...

"Dapat!"

Eh? Siapa tadi yang berkata begitu? Bukan aku yang menangkapnya!

"Haha! Dapat juga akhirnya, tinggal diberikan ke Yuki-chan!" teriak sosok itu lagi. Aku menengadah ke atas, dan...

.

"Siapa kau?"

.

.

**To be continued**

* * *

**Sekian untuk chapter dua~ Jika readers gak mengerti tentang sistem game nya boleh tanya kok.**

**Review, please?**


	3. Anak Manja dan Anak Pengecut

**N.B: kesamaan ide hanyalah sebuah kebetulan belaka**

* * *

**Yo, Hika datang lagi. Gomenasai, saking semangatnya sama fic Numbers: Encore, update-an fic ini jadi tertunda ._. Tapi tenang saja, lanjutannya sudah Hika siapkan~ Oh iya, fic Numbers: Encore dibaca juga ya~ tapi disarankan baca prequel-nya dulu*promosi*  
**

**Seperti biasa balesan review:**

**Kurotori Rei: ting tong! Iya, itu Len! Gakupo itu ceritanya kayak ngasih tutorial gitu OwO**

**Kiriko Alicia: eh...? Jadi Alice-san kelas berapa? OwO" yeey RinLen forever w~**

**Kurone Ryu: iya itu Len. Di game ini nyari Ore Stone juga ngeselin, biasanya Ore Stone nya ada di saat hujan atau badai, tapi giliran lagi nyari malah gak dapet dapet QwQ *ikut curhat***

**Mikan chanX3: Hika lagi males main HM *plak* oke ini sudah lanjut dan terima kasih sudah menunggu~**

**Enjoy chapter 3!**

* * *

**HMO, Harvest Moon Online**

**a crossover fanfiction by hikari-lenlen**

**Vocaloid (c)YAMAHA and Crypton Future Media**

**Harvest Moon (c)Natsume Inc.**

**Sword Art Online (c)Reki Kawahara**

**Pair: Rin K. x Len K.**

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

_**The Mountain**_

"Haha! Dapat juga akhirnya, tinggal diberikan ke Yuki-chan!" teriak sosok misterius itu. Rin menengadah ke atas dan...

.

"Siapa kau?" tanyanya bingung.

Lelaki aneh itu terdiam sejenak, matanya mulai menelusuri tempat itu, mencari sumber suara barusan.

"Disini!" teriak Rin lagi. Si lelaki menoleh ke bawah dan terlonjak kaget mendapati Rin yang menatapnya dengan matanya yang sangat besar itu, membuatnya takut sejenak.

"Huaa! Hantu!" teriaknya.

"Aku bukan hantu! Aku Rin Kagamizu!" protes Rin kesal. "Dan akulah yang seharusnya mendapatkan serangga yang kau masukkan ke _inventory _barusan!" lanjutnya.

"Hei! Kau meniru namaku! Aku Len Kagamine, dan kau lihat saja, betapa miripnya kedua nama itu! Pasti kau _copycat_-nya!" balas lelaki itu nyolot. "Kau mau ini?" katanya lagi sambil mengayunkan jari telunjuknya ke bawah, dan tampaklah layar kecil yang merupakan _inventory_-nya. Ia memencet beberapa tombol di layar itu, tak lama kemudian, muncullah sebuah kandang kecil berwarna hijau yang berisi belalang yang ia tangkap barusan.

"Iya, yang itu!" ucap Rin. "Sekarang berikan padaku!" ia berusaha merebut kandang kecil itu dari Len, tapi apa daya, tinggi badan Len lebih besar daripada Rin, sehingga kandang tersebut masih berada di tangan Len.

"Ooo tidak bisa, pendek." ejek Len.

"Siapa yang kau bilang pendek?!" sanggah Rin.

"Tunggu! Pakaian itu... kau orang Bluebell ya?" selidik Len.

"Iya, memangnya kenapa?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"MENJAUHLAH DARIKU, ANAK MANJA BLUEBELL!" Len mundur selangkah demi selangkah, lalu ia berlari kencang ke arah desa Konohana sampai punggungnya pun tidak terlihat lagi.

"Jangan tampakkan wajah sombongmu itu lagi di teritori kami, anak pengecut Konohana!" balas Rin. Kalau dilihat, penampilan Len memang agak berbeda dibandingkan dengan mayoritas kaum adam di Bluebell. Ia mengenakan kaus merah dengan jaket biru tua, serta celana biru tua dan sepatu coklat. Oh ya, ia juga memakai tali pinggang yang agak longgar sehingga tampak miring ke kanan. Agak berbeda jika dibandingkan dengan orang Bluebell yang mayoritas pakaiannya berwarma muda. Namun, yang agak unik, warna rambutnya sama dengan Rin_—_pirang madu, dan begitupun dengan matanya, biru jernih.

**Pip pip**

"Hm?"

Layar _inventory _Rin muncul bersamaan dengan bunyi tadi, Rin pun membaca tulisan disana.

**You have received a gift, what are you going to do?**

**- Open**

**- See it later**

"Tentu saja aku mau lihat sekarang." gumam Rin, lalu ia menyentuh tulisan '_open_' di layar itu.

**[NEW] Kobane Grasshopper**

**Received from Len Kagamine**

_**"Nih, karena aku kasihan, kuberikan saja padamu, cewek manja!"**_

Rin mendengus kesal setelah membaca pesan dari Len itu, tapi mau apa lagi, ia memang membutuhkan belalang itu untuk memenuhi _request _dari Leon. Tanpa membuang waktu, Rin langsung berbalik, kembali menuju desa Bluebell.

* * *

_**Lily Ranch  
**_

"Selamat datang." sapa seorang wanita paruh baya begitu mendapati seorang Rin Kagamizu masuk ke tokonya. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Maaf, saya cuma mau cari yang namanya Leon." kata Rin.

"Oh, Leon ya. Dia ada di belakang, sedang mengurus ternak. Silahkan, nanti saya antar." wanita itu tersenyum ramah, dan Rin pun berjalan mengikutinya.

.

**Tap tap tap**

Hening, yang terdengar hanya suara langkah kaki ringan di tempat itu. Tidak ada yang berani memulai pembicaraan, kedua orang itu merasa canggung, tidak tahu apa yang harus dibicarakan.

"Um..." Rin mencoba memecahkan suasana yang tidak enak itu. "Baa-san sudah lama main Harvest Moon?"

"Ahahaha, adik kaget ya, melihat wanita seperti aku bermain Harvest Moon? Jaman sekarang, bukan hanya remaja dan anak kecil lagi loh, yang menggemari game ini, banyak juga orang dewasa yang terjebak disini. Kau ingat pandai besi Konohana yang datang ke desa ini tadi pagi?" jawab wanita berambut pirang itu.

"Ooh, Gakupo-san ya... Kalau diingat-ingat, dia 'kan juga orang dewasa. Apakah Leon itu anak Baa-san?" tanya Rin lagi.

"Oh, bukan, dia itu anaknya teman Baa-san, jadi Baa-san bersedia menyediakan tempat untuknya disini." ia terkekeh. "Ngomong-ngomong, namaku Lily Nakamura. Itu Leon-nya, saya tinggal ya." kata Lily lagi sambil berjalan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Ah, aku Rin Kaga_—_" belum sempat Rin memperkenalkan diri, Lily sudah kembali ke tokonya. "Oh, sudahlah." kata Rin lagi. "Um... Leon-san?" tanya Rin sambil membuka _inventory_-nya, dan mengeluarkan sebuah kertas berisi _request_ dari Leon. "Namaku Rin Kagamizu, aku mengambil _request _Leon-san, dan aku berhasil mendapatkan Kobane Grasshopper-nya." lanjutnya sambil ikut mengeluarkan kandang berisi serangga yang dimaksud.

"Ooh, kalau begitu tolong kirimkan Kobane-nya ke ID-ku ya! _Reward_-nya akan kukirimkan ke ID-mu sekarang juga!" kata Leon girang, lalu sebuah layar kecil juga muncul di depannya, dan ia memencet beberapa bagian layar itu untuk mengirimkan barang-barang yang dimaksud kepada Rin.

**Pip pip**

**[NEW] 200 Gold, 15 Chicken Feed**

**Received from Leon**

_**"Terima kasih."**_

Melihat itu, Rin tersenyum girang. "Terima kasih juga!"

* * *

**_Rin's house  
_**

Sesampainya di rumah, Rin kembali membuka _inventory_-nya dan mengeluarkan sabit, cangkul, dan bibit lobak yang ia terima dari Gakupo tadi pagi. Ya, kali ini dia akan bertani. Ia tidak bisa hanya mengandalkan _request_ sebagai sumber uang, tentu saja. Ia malas kalau harus bertemu orang seperti Len lagi saat menjalankan _request_.

"Yosh! Semangat, Rin!" teriaknya sambil mengangkat sabitnya tinggi-tinggi.

**SRAK SRAK**

Ia mulai menyabit rumput yang tumbuh lebat di ladang rumahnya, dan menyisakan tanah yang akan ia cangkul nanti.

**SRAK SRAK**

**SRAK SRAK**

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Huh, ternyata bertani itu melelahkan juga ya..." baru saja Rin mencangkul lima petak rumput, tapi ia sudah kelelahan, dan memutuskan untuk beristirahat di depan rumahnya.

"Pffftt_—_ begitu saja tidak bisa, dasar anak manja"

'Suara ini...' batin Rin, sebuah perempatan mulai muncul di keningnya.

"LEN KAGAMINE! PERGI DARI SINI SEKARANG JUGA!"

"Hei, dimana rasa terima kasihmu?! Kobane itu sekarang sudah menjadi milikmu tahu!" protes Len, sambil memasuki ladang rumah Rin. "Berikan sabit dan cangkulmu!"

"Tidak akan!"

"SEKARANG ATAU AKAN KUREBUT PAKSA!"

Dengan enggan, akhirnya Rin memberikan kedua alat yang dimaksud pada Len, yang diterima Len dengan kasar.

**SRAK SRAK**

**SRAK SRAK**

'Eh...?'

Tanpa disangka, sekarang ia melihat pemandangan paling absurd di sepanjang hidupnya. Len_—_maksudnya seorang Len_—_iya, Len Kagamine yang (menurut Rin) pengecut itu sekarang sedang menyabit dan mencangkul ladang Rin! Rin hanya bisa melihatnya dengan takjub, perasaan bersalah mulai muncul sedikit demi sedikit.

"Apa yang kulakukan sejak tadi...? Dimana rasa sopan santun-ku?" gumamnya lirih, namun Len tidak mendengarnya.

"Tuh! Makanya jadi cewek tuh kuat dikit! Aku muak melihatmu berdiam diri seperti pengecut disana." sanggah Len sambil mengembalikan sabit dan cangkulnya dengan cara melemparnya_—_untung saja kedua alat itu tidak menghantam Rin. Baru saja ia akan pergi dari sana_—_

"Tunggu!" teriak Rin. "Cek _inventory_-mu. Sudah ya!" ucap Rin, lalu masuk secepat kilat ke dalam rumahnya_—_meskipun lobaknya sendiri belum ditanam.

"Apaan sih?" keluh Len, sambil melakukan apa yang diminta Rin tadi.

**[NEW] 5 Chicken Feed**

**Received from Rin Kagamizu**

_**"Sana beli ayam buat nambah penghasilan"**_

"Huh, dasar sialan." umpat Len, lalu ia berbalik arah menuju desa Bluebell lagi menuju Lily Ranch, tentunya untuk membeli seekor ayam.

.

.

**To be continued**

* * *

**Maaf ya update nya lama banget, semoga readers masih ingat sama fic ini dan puas deh sama chapter ini! **

**Akhir kata...**

**Review, please?**


End file.
